Oneshots
by Cassiesmum02
Summary: Oneshots from the Hale Charming universe.
1. Chapter 1

One shot as requested by HGHRfan.

Cam's eyes slide slowly around assessing the placement of the balls on the red felt pool table, but only a small portion of her brain was even concentrating on the game, the majority of it was examining every inch of the rough biker on the other side of the table. The sound of his voice sending a shiver down her spine and a spike of lust through her body.

"You gonna make a move today?" The rough growling tone holding a dual meaning that was easily read even in her intoxicated state.

Standing up and propping her hip against the pool table, cocking an eyebrow at the bald man who could scare the scream from a ghost Cam deliberately sets her voice low enough that he has to lean forwards to hear her "Are you that eager to get your ass handed to you by a girl?"

Happy stalks around the table, dropping his pool cue in the middle of it, the balls rolling in all directions and his dark eyes narrowed to slits. Reaching the side of the startled woman his hands are buried in her hair before she can even make a sound of protest about her shot having been messed up. The sound of teeth clacking together with the force of their lips meeting, Cam barely being able suck in a startled breath before her mouth was being invaded by the hot tongue of the man she'd been mentally drooling over since she first saw him.

Happy tightens his hands on the sides of her head holding it completely still he continues with his intimate examination of her mouth while the clock in the corner ticks the seconds away slowly. The second hand is starting on it's second revolution around the clock when Happy pulls his mouth away, the sound of their heavy breaths loud in the clubroom.

Leaning down he wraps his arms around her thighs and stands up, Cam's body falling over his shoulder as he starts walking towards the dormrooms. The door to his room is unlocked, opened and closed again before Cam's brain has realised where in the clubhouse they actually are.

Setting her back to her feet there's a split second of silence, questions in eyes and answers drifting through the air on panting exhalations. Cam leans forwards, her hands finding either side of the kutte that she's never seen Happy without. A simple shake of his head has her lifting her hands and watching through heavy lidded eyes as he strips the leather from his back and rests it across the back of the desk chair.

The minute separation of bodies gives her a chance to look around the room, the bed's made to almost military precision and there's no decorations or knick knacks anywhere around the room, a pack of cigarettes on the bedside table, a ripped open box of condoms beside it and a Harley magazine the only slices of human life in the room other than the rapidly approaching man.

"Hope you ain't attached to this." Cam's eyebrow is still in mid-movement of the question she doesn't have a chance to ask when Happy grabs hold of either side of the shirt she was wearing and rips it, the sound of buttons pinging off the surfaces in the room lost in her startled inhalation.

Happy pushes her shoulders backwards, the lack of bra under her shirt giving him immediate access to her chest, his teeth graze across her nipple with an almost painful sensation but the hand that's lifted to the back of his head pushes him closer instead of trying to move him away. The lifting of Happy's head and the almost feral grin that crosses his face elevating the lust coursing through her bloodstream to a level she wasn't aware could be possible.

"Strip. I ain't askin'." Happy rolls across the bed, Cam's skin erupting in goosebumps when the heat of his body leaves. Kicking her shoes off and undoing her jeans in one movement it takes a few seconds of wiggling before she can kick the pants off the bottom of her foot.

The moment they denim has cleared her skin she's pressed back to the bed by a suddenly naked biker, the muscles in his arms flexing on either side of her head "Before we do this you gotta know I don't do strings."

Narrowing her eyes again Cam's hand lifts from the bed and wraps straight around the length of Happy's cock, her fingers not meeting at all "Good, now shut up and fuck me."

The almost stunned look that crosses Happy's face would be priceless if any one of his brothers saw it but the narrowed eyed glare that follows makes Cam shiver. Stretching an arm out Happy snags one of the gold foil packages, ripping it open with his fingertips and sliding it on in quick movements. "You asked for it."

There's no further foreplay, no meeting of mouths and tongues as Happy reaches down, running his fingers over Cam's hot centre, pulling back a fraction of an inch and lining the head of his rubber encased member up with her. His hips push forwards, the groan that falls from both their lips a sound of satisfaction.

Each thrusting movement of Happy's hips has Cam's body curling further towards him till her legs are wrapped around his waist, her arms over his shoulders and the fingers of one hand digging into the muscles below his shoulder blades.

Happy's teeth brush over the point in Cam's neck where he can see her pulse pounding, the force behind them just a touch to much to be gentle but the responding moan makes him smirk in a scary looking flash of dark eyes and twitch of his lips. Leaning back into the same point his teeth stay on the pulsing vein pressing and dragging down with a force that he knows is painful but the sound of Cam's breaths coming in huge lungfuls by his ear keeps his head there, the hand clamped around his neck pushing him closer with a finger shaking strength.

The first shuddering contractions of Cam's walls around his cock make him speed up till Cam's entire body tenses and she cums with a scream that could wake the dead. Slowing his movements while she pants and shudders under him he lifts his head from the crook of her neck and bites down on her earlobe.

Pulling completely away from her body he grabs hold of her ankle, turning her over and lifting her hips till she's on all fours before teasing his way back into her twitching body. The change in position makes everything tighter around his length, the twitching muscles of her body tightening around his cock keeping him dead still for a few long seconds.

Setting both hands on her hips Happy leans forwards so his front is pressed to her back, his hand pulling open the bedside table draw slamming it closed again and then speaking right by her ear, his voice lower than normal "Have you ever had anything in your ass?"

Cam's head shaking makes him sigh slightly "Today you will."

Straightening so he's back on his knees the sound of a bottle being snapped open curls into Cam's ears as the words he just said register in her brain. Her spine tenses and Happy sets one hand on her hip "Relax. I'm not sticking my dick in there today. I'd rip you in half."

The sigh of relief that shudders through Cam's lips turns into a groan when cold liquid drips onto the top of her crack, one of Happy's hand settling on her hip while the other slides across her ass cheek and through the thick cold substance. The odd feeling of his thumb brushing over the virgin hole makes her tense slightly but Happy's continual slow moving on his body behind her has the liquid feeling returning to her body.

Pressing forwards with his body he moves the hand from her hip around the front of her body, his hand sliding low enough to press his fingers between her folds and over her clit, his other hand trapped between their bodies as he starts moving his thumb slowly, spreading the lubricant around. Cam bites out a low moan when the thrusts get a little deeper and in that moan Happy presses his thumb down, the foreign invasion of her body stops, not moving just staying in the exact place Happy continues his circular rubbing over the lightly pulsating nub of nerves under his fingers till Cam's whole body starts shuddering again.

Shuffling back onto his knees Happy starts moving faster, the hand that had been tormenting her clit moving back to her hip, using his grip for leverage he pulls her backwards with his thrusts, his thumb sliding deeper as she moves, helplessly riding the waves of an orgasm that don't seem like they're going to stop.

Lifting his hand off her hip Happy barely manages a smirk as she continues the almost violent movements of her hips, their bodies meeting in a flesh on flesh slapping noise that reverberates though the room. Looking down and watching her pussy clamp hard around his cock almost refusing to let it go is the straw that breaks Happy's control, lifting his hand he slaps her on the ass hard enough that the skin heats up under his palm as he cums with a guttural groan.

Giving Cam a couple of seconds to recover he pulls away, her body still spasming around his length. Walking through to the bathroom Happy disposes of the very well used condom and washes his hands, taking long enough that Cam's on her feet and trying to piece together her shirt when he returns "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Going to the hotel." Cam looks confused over at the still naked biker, the sweat shining on his tattoos including the series of smiley faces on his ribcage that make her mouth water looking at them.

"Get in the fucken bed, you ain't goin' nowhere. I'm not done with you yet." Happy growls out, flicking the blankets back and watching with a cocked eyebrow and a challenging look in his eyes.

**AN: Not sure how well this came out, I've spent so much time diving into Sarah's mind space that it was a bit hard wiggling into Cam's...it was very crowded with Happy. I don't like it much, but I find writing in the 3****rd**** person a bit hard...difficult I mean and as I reread it I found I kept swapping tenses, suggestions to make this better would be appreciated. I can't picture him being gentle, sweet or caring, I'd imagine him taking what he wants and not giving a fuck if the other person got theirs, but with Cam he'll make an exception, after all she's one of his cupcakes best friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

Al & Juice

(I can't give them one of those combined names cause it would be Alice or Juice... Though Cam/Happy would be Cappy or Ham)

Al's boots sound heavy as she walks down the hall from the tattoo room to the main area, the sounds of music, laughter and glass clinking reaching her ears before the smell of alcohol and smoke curls into her nostrils.

Turning the last corner the first thing that reaches her eyes is the sight of Tig with a redhead woman giving him a lap dance, beyond them the bar is crowded with Sons, Donna and Cam are sitting at a table by the pool table so Al heads in that direction, the sounds of her boots on the ground vanishing in the noise echoing around the room.

Dropping into the chair beside Cam Al grins at her "It's all done, and it's gorgeous. I just have a feeling it won't be enough."

Cam reaches over and pats her hand "If it's not, she'll tell you what else she needs."

Donna looks between the pair of them her eyebrows dipping in the middle, Al clears her throat looking at the clueless brunette "S is trying to rebuild herself through pain and ink, I guess because it was pain that destroyed her."

Donna blinks slowly, her face returning to it's normal relaxed state "Well then we do what we have done. Support her till she's back to herself. I know her, she won't stay the way she is for long, it's built into her DNA."

Cam nods, laughing before jumping to her feet "I'll go get some more drinks. Ali-belly, what do you want?"

"Whatever they have. Surprise me." Al says with a smirk.

Cam grins slightly evilly then darts off to the bar, returning a few minutes later with a glass of clear liquid for Donna and two glasses beer in one hand with two shot glasses of dark brown liquid in the other. Setting the cups down she passes one over to Al and twitches her eyebrows.

The makings of the boilermaker in front of her cause a smile to spread across Al's face, the shot glass being dropped in the beer and the glass emptied before Donna even picks up the fresh drink.

Slamming the empty cup down Al burps and covers her mouth with a chuckle "Sorry 'scuse me."

Cam laughs, drinking the shot separately then sipping at her beer which makes Donna grimace "Did S tell you why she won't touch beer, at all?"

Both her table makes shake their heads and twist towards Donna which smiles "Well, when we were about 16 we went to the cabin, it was one of the hottest summers on record and by the end of the first night we all felt like we were going to melt. Breakfast the following morning ended up being scrambled eggs which S made and beer, Jax didn't tell any of us what it was till we'd already had some, it was remarkably refreshing though. By the end of the weekend we had to confess to Clay and Piney that we'd cleared the cabin of beer completely. They thought it was Jax and Ope till S got this real guilty look and told them it was us."

Al and Cam both laugh, the intense dislike of beer in their friend went to the point of almost refusing it entry into the apartment.

Opie appears at the table not long after, putting his hand on Donna's shoulder "Don we need to go, Neeta's due to leave in half an hour."

Donna gets to her feet waving over her shoulders and following her husband through the doors, the pair stop at the bar briefly while Opie talks to Piney who looks over at the table and nods. Cam sighs and looks down "I better go too, sorry Ali. Daddy woke me up early this morning cause of some business stuff he apparently had to run past me as the other shareholder, even though I've told him I don't want to know."

Al sighs and reaches over grabbing Cam's hand before she can get to her feet "Cammy I love you, you know that right?" At Cams nod she smiles "Then you know what I mean when I say you have to know some of it. You're going to own the whole lot eventually."

Cam sighs "I know, I'll hire someone who cares to look after it all. Daddy makes it look easy, 40 hours a week and he keeps it running fine."

Cam leans over and hugs Al tightly, getting to her feet and walking out the door. Al sits alone at the table for a few seconds, the empty glasses in front of her the focus of her glare. Getting up she starts back towards the hallway with a frown but before she makes it 5 steps a patch on denim appears in front of her and she looks up into the eyes of the oldest member of the club.

"Come have a drink with me and tell me some stories about our young hellcat." Piney holds out his arm and waits with a small smile till Al slides her arm through his extended elbow.

A jerked head at the mechanic on the stool next to Piney's has him moving quickly and Al slides onto it with a chuckle "Where should I start?"

The grin that crosses the old mans face "Start with that art on her back."

Al accepts the shot glass of tequila with a grin "That, that has to be my best masterpiece. It's been in a few magazines. It took me almost 60 hours to design and draw completely, then almost 35 hours to finish it on her, broken over 5 sessions."

Almost an hour later Piney finally gets to his feet "Stay there."

Al leans back a little in her seat but stays put while Piney weaves his way through the room, stopping at the corner where Juice has been all night, beer bottles around him but his attention occupied by the screens in front of him.

Piney comes back a couple of minutes later, Juice in his wake "It's time for me to take my tired old body to bed, Juice here is going to keep you outta trouble. Though by the sounds of it it might take the whole charter."

Al laughs and pats his arm lightly "I think it might take more than one charter, but we'll keep that quiet."

Piney laughs, the rough sound making Al smile brightly at him before she turns her attention to the younger patch that's slid onto Piney's stool. "Juice right?"

Juice picks up the beer bottle that has just been set down in front of him with a nod and a nervous smile "Yeah."

Al cocks her head to the side examining the ink that decorates the sides of the mans head lifting her hand she stops an inch from the shaved skin "Can I?" 

The short nod is all the permission that passes before Al brushes her fingers over the sweeping ink and up to the points "Tell me about it."

"There's nothing to tell." Juice's voice is almost abruptly short.

Shaking her head Al runs her fingers over the points on the side of Juice's head "No one goes through something like that for nothing."

Juice looks at her blankly for a few seconds, turning back and picking up his beer bottle "I can see why Sarah would like you. You see through bullshit don't you?"

Al nods and lifts her still full shot glass to her mouth, drinking the tequila she accepts the beer sat in front of her with a grin "I see through false shit, bullshit, lies and half-truths. Being a tattoo artist means I hear a lot of random stuff. I'm basically an underpaid shrink so tell me, why the head ink?"

Juice chuckles "Why does Jax have the headstone on his arm? Why does Ope have Donna on his arm? Why do the Old Ladies wear crows?"

Al thinks for a second and smiles "That's easy, it's family. So your designs are for your family? Seven points, who are they."

Juice nods, leaning his elbows on the bar "Yeah, a point for each member of my family. Silly me thought they might like them but none of the people represented did anything more than wrinkle their noses and tell me it was awful."

Al frowns "So tell me who they are?"

Juice lifts his hand, brushing it over the ink, the multiple points disappearing and then reappearing under his hand "My mom and dad, he died when I was 8, my grandma who moved in when dad died and my four sisters."

"That was easier then you made it sound."

Juice laughs draining his beer bottle "I guess when you have to put it into short sentences it does sound simple."

Jax walks inside and straight past the bar, looking around the room for a few seconds before disappearing down the hall with a slump in his shoulders. Juice sighs "I hope he sorts his head out soon."

Al turns towards the hall then back at Juice with a raised eyebrow. Juice shakes his head "I'm not a shrink, properly paid or not but he's buried in regret and worry and stress at the moment and it's making it hard for everyone to get through to him." Looking over out the corner of his eyes he chuckles more to himself "Apart from your friend that is."

Al smirks "S has this very annoying ability to climb into peoples brains, dig out their issues and deal with them, I picked up a lot of how she does it from her."

Juice looks faintly curious and Al toys with her glass thinking about Sarah "She listens, exceptionally well, to what's not said. She has this way of seeing things people are either don't want to admit or don't want to accept. I guess it comes from being around here so much as a developing teenager. She once told me that the way to find out someone's inner thoughts is to listen to what they don't say."

"Do you think that works?"

Al nods "Yeah it does. From your lack of going on about your family, other than they hated your ink I would say that while you were close to at least one of your sisters it's your grandmother you miss the most."

Juice's eyes don't move off Al's face as he blinks, shaking his head slowly. Opening his mouth Al shakes her head once "Nah not quite done yet."

Picking up her beer she drains the bottle and sets it on the bar, a fresh one appearing almost instantly "You miss your family, you desperately want them to accept you for who you are now but none of them bother with you apart from your grandmother. Whichever sister it is that speaks to you doesn't share any of the information she gets with the rest of your family and likewise you don't ask about them."

Juice's jaw drops and he looks speechless for a few seconds while Al picks at the label on her bottle "What you don't get fully, but are on the way to understanding, is that you don't need your family anymore. You've become a man that they would be proud of if they knew you but none of them bother so why should you?"

Juice clears his throat and looks over at Al through sad looking eyes "You sound like you're speaking from experience now."

Al shrugs "I guess I am. My parents don't like me being a tattoo artist, or that the bulk of my income comes from drawing cartoon pictures. They don't understand why I surround myself with people they wouldn't give the time too. They met S once, within 10 minutes they'd written her off as someone not worth the steam of their shit."

Juice snorts and shakes his head "I've never met your folks but I'd take one Sarah over ten of them by the sounds of it." Lighting a cigarette he offers it to Al who shakes her head.

Al leans over the bar picking up the ashtray laughing as she sits back down "That's pretty much how I feel. Sarah describes all of you here as her family and I get it, I can see how quickly she relaxes as soon as one of you comes near her. Jax more than any other, but Donna's husband and the guy with the snake on his head a quick second."

Juice glances around the room "Donna's husband is Ope, he's Jax's best friend."

"And the big brother she never wanted. She used to say that when we finally got her to talk about where she was from." Al says with a grin.

Juice nods, tapping the ash off his smoke and looking around the room "Do you want to go outside for a while, it's getting a little..."

"…Naked in here." Al finishes, looking around and seeing the redhead who was in Tig's lap now almost completely naked bar the neon green g-string and bra, the two women attached to the biker with the greying curls and the pot belly aren't much more dressed, the skirts they had on hitched up so high that the bottom of their ass cheeks are visible below the material.

Juice gets up and grabs another 2 full beers from behind the bar "You coming?"

Al nods, jumping to her feet and following the patch towards the door.

*AN: This one came out a bit better than my Happy/Cam oneshot, but this could be the beginning of a spin off.*


	3. Chapter 3

So I hijacked HGHRfans name for this pairing. This part is set over the end of TTAC & beginning of ABMT. Plot is the same from the last chapter of TTAC through the first two of ABMT. Just some additions of Cam/Happy thought processes and observations.

Cam peers over Happy's shoulder at the charred building, the occasional flame licking into the sky "What the fuck?" Her voice cracks, the smoke in the air filling her lungs with an awful taste.

Happy shrugs "I don't know. Clubhouse. That's where we're going, we'll get answers Cam."

The ride to the clubhouse is silent, Happy concentrating on the road, pulling into the lot he coasts to a stop "Okay, next choice?" The lot is almost entire empty, the only bikes in there belonging to the prospect and Piney.

"I guess Jax and Sarah?" Happy nods, turning around in the lot and heading back in the direction they'd come.

Pulling into the driveway of the soon to be former Teller home both of them frown in confusion at the wide open front door, both Juice and Clay's bikes in the drive beside Jax's bike and truck. Stepping through the empty gap Happy waits while Cam looks around the room.

Clay and Jax both look towards the door hearing the faint jungle of the chain that hangs from his belt, their confused voices spitting "What the fuck!" in the same second. Her forehead creasing even more Cam locks eyes with Happy before turning back to them, seeing Al and Sarah's heads both shoot up, their tear stained cheeks making no sense to either of the new comers into the room.

Sarah's voice is rough but shaky "Cam? Cammy?" The tearstains on her cheeks makes Happy frown, his hands clenching at whatever it is that's caused his Cupcake so much pain in such a short amount of time.

Al spins around, her eyes huge in her face when they settle on Cam standing just inside the front door.

Cam looks between the pair of them her eyes darting back and forwards "What's going on? Who died?"

Sarah blinks rapidly, a further few tears spilling down her cheeks "You did." Standing up she crosses the room, wrapping her arms around Cam's neck tightly, Al appears on the other side of Cam, Al's arms overlapping Sarah's over Cam's shoulders. The confused look on Cam's face still no closer to clearing up.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Cam looks around the room, the presence of Happy right over her shoulder soothing her ruffled nerves slightly.

Sarah shakes her head, more tears spilling over her eyelids, sliding down her cheeks and dropping onto Cam's shoulder.

Jax clears his throat from his position in the doorway "Before we explain anything Cam you need to ring your dad and let him know that you're fine."

Lifting an eyebrow Cam pulls out of the tangle of arms pulling her phone from her pocket. "Okay, why am I ringing him at 1 in the morning New York time?"

Clay's mimicking of Jax in clearing of his throat to get everyone's attention works, everyone's heads swivel towards him "Because if you don't he's going to get a phone call from the Charming PD telling him that you're dead."

The gasp that Cam doesn't manage to stifle in her throat has her rapidly pushing buttons on her phone. "Daddy, sorry to ring so early in the morning but I needed to tell you that I'm fine, something happened here and you're going to get a phone call saying different but I fine. I'll see you next week when I get home." She pauses for several seconds, the deep voice of her father "Love you, be safe. And you're going to tell me what this is about aren't you Doddle Bop?" Cam smiles slightly at his words, "I will Daddy, I love you too."

Cam closes the phone, pushing it back into her pocket "Right, tell me what the fuck is going on before I freak out even more."

Happy sets a hand on Cam's back, the pressure stopping Cam's racing heart, the slight touch not visible from the other side of the group.

Clay's subtle movement as he leans back in the armchair the prequel to the answers that Happy and Cam are both waiting for. Sarah wraps her fingers round Cam's arm, dragging her to the couch and pushing her into the empty space in the middle, Al following close behind. Jax sits on the arm beside Sarah, Happy and Juice both carrying in chairs from the dining room. It's almost not noticed that when Happy sets his chair down he's in a direct line from the spot where Cam's sitting to the door.

"I only know what Unser told me, which wasn't much. There was an explosion at the Ramada. Sarah's name was on the register and there was a female body found in the room." Clay's voice is apologetic as he explains in three sentences why there's a gathering in the living room at 4am.

Cam's eyes flick between Al and Sarah, "Fuck. I haven't been back to the hotel since I came back to town. Friday night I was at the clubhouse with you guys. Last night I was at the clubhouse with Al most of the night. I wanted to see a Californian sunset before I left again so Hap took me up into the hills last night; we've only just come back."

Al's head starts shaking "We have been back to the hotel; we were there yesterday briefly to get the rest of my stuff."

Nodding slightly Cam clears her throat "That's right. We left your key card at the office when we left."

Al frowns, her eyes narrowing slightly "How did you know to come here?"

Over Cam's shoulder Happy's eyes move to Clay "We came past the Ramada on the way back into town, Cam was going to crash for a few hours but the place was a smoking wreck. We went to the clubhouse but there wasn't anyone there, we decided here was the next logical choice."

Clay shrugs "Makes sense, Al wasn't at the clubhouse and with Abel coming home today she knew someone would be here..."

Clearing her throat Cam looks at them "What happened?" It's hard for her to fathom that while her and Happy were riding through the hills and watching the sunset someone died in a hotel room she should have been in.

Sarah's knuckles turn white with the strength she uses, her fingers still tightly wrapped around Cam's hand "David came in and told me that the room had exploded and they found a females body in there. I assumed it was you." Sarah's head twists towards Jax "Can you ring him and let him know it's not Cam, that way he doesn't waste his time."

Jax frowns but pulls his phone out of his pocket dialling the police station. The ½ dozen words he spits out at David are said through clenched teeth "Wasn't Cam, don't know who it was."

"But who was it?" Cam's fingers tighten on both Sarah and Al's hands she suddenly realises that if it wasn't for the midnight ride with Happy she would have been sleeping in the room which is now a smoking heap. Her face pales as the knowledge ricochets through her brain.

Jax shrugs, his eyes flicking between Happy and Cam "Your guess is as good as ours. Hale clammed up before he could tell us anything else. What did the hotel look like?" He aims his question at Happy who frowns.

Happy's fingers tighten again, the dark skin ending up white with the force "The right side of it was still burning. The whole left side's gone. The only part that was still standing was the manager's office, only cause it's detached from the rooms. Couldn't tell shit about what happened or where it originated from, but whatever it was it burnt hot and fast." Happy reaches over, barely brushing his fingers over Cam's shoulders almost like he wants to confirm to himself that she's still there.

Juice runs his hand over the sides of his shaved head "I'll see what we can find out."

Jax shakes his head "Cam's okay, what's the most important to for everyone to go get some sleep. The kid's coming home today and even though we're not having the party for a week Sarah does expect you all here for a family dinner at 7."

Clay chuckles shaking his head at Jax "Yeah I've heard all about it today. Your mother went completely nuts trying to get everything sorted for this dinner." Clay glances around the room "You gonna have enough chairs?"

Sarah shakes her head "Nope, but Miles knows to bring some from TM."

Sarah looks over at Cam, her gaze glaring into her friend "You stay there."

Cam leans back into the couch watching as Sarah gets up, hugging Clay tightly as they walk towards the door. "Gem will be fine. She's done 99% of the organising for this dinner and the two parties I've given her free reign over I had hoped would sooth some ruffled feathers but obviously not?"

Clay shakes his head, his eyes softening as he looks down at his surrogate niece "Pumpkin it's gonna take more than a coupla parties for Gem to get over missing her son's wedding. I think letting her plan the delayed reception here is helping, she's turned into a drill sergeant over that, but you know Gemma. It'll take her a while to get over it completely."

Sarah leans against the doorframe smiling up at the President "I know Uncle Clay; I'm fully expecting to be in the dog box for a while longer."

Clay's arms twitch around Sarah's shoulders, her body moving a little closer to his, his deep voice drifting through the room "The fact that I took off without telling her what the fuck was happening means I'll be joining you in that dog box pumpkin."

The phone inside rings at that moment, Sarah's voice flat and dry when she mutters "Wanna take bets on who that is?"

Clay shakes his head pushing Sarah back into the living room "Go let her know I'm on my way."

Jax has already snatched up the phone before Sarah makes a step inside, watching her slide one arm around his waist she pulls the phone from his hand before it gets to his ear "Hey Gem, he's on his way. He'll tell you when he gets there. See you later, love you."

Cam's stifling a giggle as she watches Sarah disconnect the phone call and drop it back on the cradle staying in the circle of Jax's arms around her she mutters "Today is going to be a long day."

Jax nods and hums in agreement "Let's go get some answers Darlin'. I think someone owes you some." Looking over at the sofa where Cam is sitting on the sofa he lifts an eyebrow in silent question.

The first look that Cam aims towards Sarah makes her take a step backwards Cam opening her mouth "Don't get excited S. Hap and I are not a thing; we'll never be a thing."

Happy's fingers tightening on Cam's shoulders passes unnoticed by everyone, Cam already knowing the lie as it passes her lips.

Sarah snorts and rolls her eyes at Cam and Happy "Okay Cammy, if you say so. Where are you staying if you've both checked out of the hotel?"

Cam shrugs "Al's with Juice at the clubhouse till all the stuff with houses is finished."

Sarah's eyes widen and Cam swallows as her grey eyed gaze fastens on her "I know exactly where Al has been staying. Where are _you_ staying?"

Cam locks eyes with Happy, the silent plea for help passing between them. Happy chuckles, shaking his head "Sorry, you're on your own with this one."

Cam sighs waiting for the reaction to her next words "I'm going to Bakersfield with Hap tomorrow night. I thought maybe a fresh set of ideas for his mom might get her to think about moving here to be closer to her son."

Jax moves beside Sarah, his fingers clamping around her arm before she can say a word "You okay with that killah?"

Cam doesn't flinch at the nickname, but does shoot a questioning glance at the heavily tattooed man beside her.

Happy shakes his head once towards Cam before turning his bottomless dark eyes to Jax, meeting his gaze with a hard one of his own "If she can get Ma to move then she's alright in my book. Ma's not doin' good but refuses to admit it."

Jax clamps his hand on Sarah's knee when her mouth opens again. It's almost funny watching Sarah completely stop mid-thought and Cam almost laughs. There several long seconds of silence while Juice sits on one end of the couch watching Al intently. Al's gaze has been locked on Cam since she appeared in the doorway.

The concern in Jax's voice is obvious when he looks over at Happy "How bad is 'not doin' good' Hap. Do you need to be there?" Jax's words are quiet slow like he's measuring the weight of each on his tongue before saying it.

Happy shakes his head, the tension in his eyes due to his mom's health issues than anything else. He shrugs very slightly, "Not doin' good in terms of the doc's give her 6 months if that." He looks down at Cam "She seems to think she'll be able to convince that stubborn woman that the best place to be is here."

Sarah nods, smiling at the pair "She's right. Cam can be very persuasive."

Happy and Cam look at each other and Cam laughs "He already knows."

Happy's expression doesn't fade but the memory of her convincing him to take her to meet his mother pops to the front of his mind.

Cam watches as Sarah stifles a yawn, sitting up she glances down at her watch "Shit, you guys need to go back to bed. It's almost 5am and you've got Abel coming home today."

Jax nods, smiling slightly and pulling Sarah closer to his side "We know someone had an attack of obsessive cleaning today. Can't you tell?"

Cam looks around the room, then over at Sarah with a wry grin "I doubt he's gonna notice if you dusted the back of the TV S."

Sarah pokes her tongue out, standing up and pulling Cam to her feet, almost choking her with the strength in her grip. "If you're gonna insist that you and Hap ain't a thing, you might wanna let him know that leaving a huge ass hickey on your neck isn't gonna fly." Cam tenses in Sarah's arm, the whispered words making her tense as Sarah laughs.

Al wraps her arms around Cam holding on just as long, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around Cam's neck as they start walking towards the door, Juice and Happy following them.

Happy stops just inside the door and looks over at Sarah "We'll find out what happened cupcake."

Sarah shakes her head lightly, Cam slightly surprised at the words that come out "Cam's fine, I don't give a shit about what happened. But Darby does need to be taught that you don't cook in Charming."

Happy snickers as Jax reaches over Sarah's shoulder, slapping his palm over her mouth "What she means is that she knows we'll get to the bottom of it." Sarah nods Jax's hand moving as her head does.

Happy shakes his head, still laughing. "Sure bro, that's what she meant."

Cam pauses by the back of Happy's bike, "Oh S, I used Jax's truck to take my clothes and shit to the plane before it left yesterday afternoon. All my furniture is staying for Al when her and Juice move in here."

Sarah nods silently, watching as Cam at Happy don helmets, Al and Juice leave the drive before Hap's started the engine.

Cam slides on the back of the bike behind Happy, her arms tightening around his waist "So I guess it's the clubhouse then?" Happy says, pulling out of the drive.

Cam nods, her mouth inches from his ear "As long as you don't mind sharing your bed with me till I go home."

Happy lifts one of his hands and covers Cam's with his rough fingers, the callouses on his hands hard against the back of her fingers "I'm sure I can live with that."


	4. Convincing Happy's Mom

Requested out-take.

Cam stood nervously in front of the door to Happy's mothers house, her hands wrapped around themselves. "Are you sure she'll listen?"

Happy shrugs, slinging his arm around her neck, squeezing her closer to his body "Ma is a stubborn woman, but the fact that I brought you here will make her listen, maybe."

Opening the door he pushes it, the plain white slab of wood swinging in to reveal a polished wood floor, the pale yellow walls reflecting the sunlight that streams in around them "Ma? Where are you?" Happy calls, his gravelly voice echoing through the two storied building.

"In the kitchen. And don't yell." A richly accented voice replies through a doorway. Happy chuckles, heading in the direction of the voice, his boot steps loud on floor.

"I brought someone to see you." Happy says a lot quieter as he steps through the gap into a country style kitchen, sunlight shining in through the windows on the back wall, the bright blues and yellows on the cupboard doors offset by the rich oak wood of the floor and the table tucked into the corner.

The smile that stretches across the tired looking woman sitting at the table lights the room another level, getting to her feet slowly Happy strides across the room, setting his hands on her shoulders "Don't get up Ma."

Sitting heavily back down Happy's mother looks past him at Cam who's still wringing her hands nervously. "I thought you might have brought those two misfits to see me. I haven't seen them in years." She says, looking up at her son.

Happy frowns, gesturing for Cam to come closer "Ma, this is Cam. She's one of Sarah's friends. And I'll bring the misfits next time." Turning to smile slightly at Cam he pushes her towards the chair "Cam this is my Mom; Maria. Now, be nice, both of you I have to go get some stuff from out back. I'll won't be long."

Happy exits the back door, the hinges creaking, leaning back into the kitchen he fixes his eyes on his mother, a soft look on his face "I'll grease the hinges while I'm here Mom."

Cam hesitates beside the table, her eyes darting around the room. Spotting a kettle on the stove and a pot beside it she looks down "How bout I make you some tea?"

Maria snorts "Tea, do I look British, I was about to make some coffee."

Cam giggles nervously "Okay, well would you like me to make it?"

Maria shakes her head, getting up slowly "No. I'll do it."

Cam swallows, closing her eyes briefly at the harshness of the words coming from the woman who looks like a stiff wind could blow her away. Leaning on a cane as she walks across the room Cam notes that everything that would be needed is within arms reach of the stove. The coffee beans are already ground and Maria works quickly when she's only using her arms, the boiling water being poured into the plunger and set to the side. Looking over her shoulder she sighs seeing Cam slouched at the table.

"Sit up straight." Cam immediately straightens in her chair, her back ramrod straight. Holding the position for a second she shakes her head and relaxes, looking over at Maria who's now facing the stove, her hands clenched on the bench.

Jumping up Cam crosses the gap, resting her hand over Maria's "Let me do this for you. Hap will make me walk back to Charming if he finds you running around."

Maria lifts her eyes and spends several seconds staring into Cam's eyes before sighing again and nodding "While I know my son wouldn't leave you here he would be _unpleasant_ to deal with. Would you please bring the coffee to the table? That jar on top of the fridge has cookies in it too."

Cam takes several trips, transporting the plunger, a jug of milk, sugar, 3 cups and the cookie jar to the table, even with the multiple crossings Maria is only just settling into her chair when Cam sits back down.

Anyone looking in the window would be able to see the nerves that Cam feels, knowing that Happy is almost relying on her to finally talk some sense into his mother about moving she lifts her hand to her mouth and bites down on a fingernail, the cracking sound of her teeth piercing through loud in the now silent room.

Maria's eyes narrow "If you're hungry girl have a cookie."

Cam starts, her irritation at being referred to as 'girl' barely kept in check. Shaking her head she lifts the lid of the jar, the white and blue jar filled to the top with what looks like homemade chocolate chip cookies. Maria reaches over and sets one beside each of the cups, pressing the plunger down slowly on the pot.

Pouring coffee she lifts her eyes and continues her examination of Cam "So tell me, how is my son?"

Cam smiles slightly "He's fine, but in all honesty you would be better asking him yourself. He doesn't share much."

Maria snorts delicately, adding milk and sugar to cup before lifting it to her mouth, blowing on the liquid "No he doesn't. But tell me, how do you know my misfits?"

"Sorry?" Cam frowns.

Maria smiles, pure happiness shining on her face for a second "Sarah and Donna. Happy's young friends."

"I don't know Donna that well, but Sarah and I lived together for 4 years in New York." Cam's brain starts working a mile a minute, the reference to Sarah and Donna giving her the perfect way to start a conversation. "Sarah's one of my best friends. She did say to apologise that she couldn't come today, her son's coming home soon and she's moving house."

Maria leans forwards, propping her elbows on the table "Happy did say that she had a few things on her plate at the moment."

Cam nods "Yes, a few. She's just moved back to Charming, gotten married, moving house, buying a business. She's completely run off her feet. And she's worried about Hap."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Maria sounds worried and Cam mentally smiles.

"There's nothing wrong with him. She's just worried about him being on the road all the time."

"You mean, on the road alone all the time?" Maria lifts an eyebrow, or what would be an eyebrow if she had any hair on her head.

Cam tilts her head to the side "To a certain extent I would say yes. She's worried that Happy can't be here with you enough and that stresses him a bit. She misses you too." Cam picks up her coffee cup taking a sip and setting it back down with a soft clink. "She told me once that it was one of her extended family members that taught her how to make cookies. Looking at that I'd say it was you?"

Maria smiles fondly at the cookie jar "Yes, it was. She brought me that jar too. Told me that I needed something pretty to put my creations in course it wasn't worded like that."

Cam laughs silently thanking her friend for being the ice breaker she needed "If I know S as well as I do it probably contained a few not exactly polite words."

Maria nods "Indeed."

Cam sees a flash of shadow beside the kitchen door and realises that whatever Happy had to collect was made up, his shadow showing him leaning against door frame just out of sight. "I don't know much about S before she moved to New York. I gather she spent a lot of time here?"

Maria looks around the room quietly "She did. She learnt how to make cookies at that bench. I taught her how to layer lasagne at this table. She learnt the difference between seeing a cheese monger and those crappy ones you buy by the block at the supermarket at my side. Her and I perfected her chilli with produce from my back yard. She finally convinced my son that cupcakes were not sent by the devil while she was sitting in that same chair you're in now."

Leaning forwards Cam rests her hand over Maria's "I can tell you love her as much as you love your son. Why do you refuse to move to Charming?'

Maria leans back, pulling her hand out from under Cams in a sharp gesture "No one has ever asked me that."

Cam shrugs "I don't know why they haven't. But why won't you move there. Closer to your son, closer to the people that you obviously love. Why do you stay here?"

Maria picks up her cookie, breaking it in half and setting part of it back down "I do love my son. I love Sarah, and Donna as well, even though I haven't seen Sarah for over 4 years, and Donna I haven't seen in almost 6 months. I haven't moved there because no one _asked_ me to. They all demanded I move. They all told me that I needed to leave this place, this house which has been my home for over 40 years. I was living in this house when my son was born; in fact he was born in the upstairs bathroom, that boy has always been in a hurry. I was living here when my husband left me for the babysitter, of all the horrible cliché's. I was living here when I got sick, I was living here when I started treatment and I will not be ordered out of my home."

Cam sits quietly while Maria catches her breath, her cheeks slightly flushed after her rant. After several deep breaths she leans back into her seat. "Now, if that bonehead that's been listening at the door would like to come in and take his seat before this coffee gets cold I will give him the list of what I need before I move from here."

Happy slips quietly in the door taking the seat on the other side of his mother. "What do you mean no one ever asked you Ma. I asked you every time I brought it up." Biting into his biscuit he reaches into the tin and pulls another one out, setting it in front of him.

"No you didn't. The first time you said 'Ma, I think you should move to Charming.' There was no question, you didn't ask my opinion so I stayed silent."

Happy sighs, reaching over and picking up his mothers' hand "I'm sorry Ma. Will you please move to Charming?"

"Of course." Maria says with a smile at her son.

Happy's mouth drops open, his eyes flicking rapidly between Cam and his mom like he can't believe that she agreed that quickly. Maria exchanges a quick look with Cam and holds up her free hand. "Before you go getting all excited I have a few agreements you need to make."

Happy nods, his face locking back down to the zero expression look he normally has while Maria quietly sips her coffee "First thing, you find a proper house. I ain't living in an apartment. I need a patch of earth where I can grow veges and herbs. And I don't want to be living in your back pocket, a house with a detached unit will be perfect, that way I don't see your comings and goings and all the different women you bring home." Looking over at Cam she smiles "Though I have a feeling that may be changing aye son?"

Happy's eyebrows pull together and he shakes his head, but it's Cam who opens her mouth "I don't know what I have to do with that. I'm relocating to LA soon for work."

Happy frowns even deeper at her, the question's in his eyes easily readable but Cam shakes her head once. Maria watches the exchange, turning her attention to Cam "What work can't you do in Charming?"

Cam blushes faintly "I'm a makeup artist and hair stylist. I just got offered a contract working on a movie based in LA. It's at least 6 months."

Maria nods "And it will be good for your career?"

Cam shrugs, the intensity of Maria's look making her feel like a kid in the principal's office. "It will be, I'm not sure if it's what I want to do though."

Maria looks over at Happy and lifts her hand, waving towards the front "There's a door upstairs that sticks. Can you go check it, 2nd bedroom."

Happy gets up, heading towards the stairs, stopping between the two chairs and crouching down. Looking towards his mother he smiles softly "Be nice to her."

Maria laughs, the sound low and throaty until she coughs, her shoulders shaking with the force of her coughing. It takes several long seconds for Maria to stop coughing, her breath coming in gasping inhalations. Happy stays completely still, his hand covering his mother's until she's breathing properly.

Shaking her head she pats his hand "I'm fine. 3 packs a day will do that to you, if it's not the cancer eating away at my bones it's the COPD fighting the emphysema for which one gets to torment my lungs more."

Cam squeezes Happy's shoulder lightly "If anything happens I'll call for you. I promise. And you'll only be upstairs, helping your mom. Go."

Happy stands up, leaving the room, his footsteps heavy on the stairs. Turning back to Maria Cam waits for the question in the same dark eyes her son has. "Why are you questioning something that could be good for your career? I'm guessing you trained a lot of years to have the skills they want. Don't say it's cause of my boy, he'll still be there when you're done."

Cam shakes her head "It's not that." The narrowed eyed stare from the older woman seems to strip the lies from Cam's brain "Okay, maybe it is partially him. I'm not interested in being another groupie, I have all my friends convinced that there's nothing going on, the only person not convinced is me. That's why regardless of me wanting to stay in Charming I have to go to LA. I need to put space between myself and Hap, the club, TM, everything that's happened in such a short time."

Maria nods, her eyes filling with understanding "I understand life can be full on, with my son it almost always is. He's been 110 miles an hour since birth, he's not going to slow down so all I can suggest is take the time you need, decide if you can be with him at full throttle. If you can't then don't be with him at all, he'll tell you he doesn't do strings cause he doesn't. Hasn't for a lot of years, but if he gets attached you better be prepared to be hog tied with a thousand miles of rope cause once he's attached that's it."

Cam nods, the sound of Happy moving across the floor above them makes her sit up straight, her full attention fixed on the dark eyes looking at her. Echoes of Happy's boots on the stairs reach their ears, Maria reaching over and patting Cam's hand "You make sure you do this job, show my boy that you're not going to sit around waiting for him to pull his head out. Then when you're done, you come back to Charming and take your place at his side." Cam's eyes widen to huge circles in her face, Maria snickers lightly "And you come visit me as often as you can while you're in LA before I move. LA is closer than Charming after all."

Cam barely has time to nod before Happy walks back into the room "That door's fixed. So, about this house, what exactly do I need for you to be happy?"


End file.
